Keep your eye on the Job
by starrybutterfly
Summary: Angel is a cop sent to Investigate Buffy, but he falls in love with her {One Shot}


TITLE: Keep your eye on the job

AUTHOR: x_cutie_pie_x35

RATING: You watch the show, you can read this

EMAIL: x_cutie_pie_x35@hotmail.com (Please make sure the subject is the title of the story, or I will delete it)

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, unless you see a character you don't recognise

TIMELINE: Slightly AU, roughly Season 5

DISTRIBUTION: Don't take without my permission first (email me)

SPOILERS: Everything happened except the Buffy/Angel saga, I guess.

COUPLES: B/A, A/X, T/W

FEEDBACK: Does Angel look hot in leather pants?

A/N: Angel is human so he and Buffy have never met, Wesley was Buffy's watcher from the start, Giles is also a cop.

A/N 2: The answer is YESSSS!

~*~

"Detective O'Connell?" a young cop, new to the job, Jo Heartly, poked her head around the door. 

"Yes, Heartly?" Angel O' Connell looked up, smiling at her. He had like the young brunette from the minute he saw her, she was brave, and a good cop.

"The chief wants you"

He grimaced. Usually, when the chief wanted to see someone, it was to yell at them. What had he done now? "Do you know what he wants?"

"No sir" Jo's head disappeared from around the door, and he got up with a sigh.

He knocked on the door of his boss.

"Come in" a voice barked.

Angel entered. "Sir? You wanted me?"

"Ah, yes. Do have a seat"

Angel sat.

"Brandy?" The chief, Rupert Giles, asked

Angel shook his head, "Little early for me"

Giles looked surprised, but then, not all people were alcoholics, unlike some people he knew-like himself. Not that he'd admit he was. Least of all to himself.

Giles walked over to a filing cabinet, taking a sip of brandy on the way. He pulled out a file, and went back over to his desk.

He pulled out a picture of a girl, maybe a couple of years younger than Angel. 

"Her name is Buffy Summers" Giles told him, "Reports of Violence, but she seems to help people…I want you to follow her" he absent mindedly polished his glasses, "See what she does. Report back all your findings. Get it right…you may get a promotion. You're a good officer O'Connell, and one day I wouldn't be surprised if you're in my place"

Angel was surprised and pleased at the compliment. He didn't think Giles liked him that much.

"Right, well. I will, thank you sir"

"Good-day, O'Connell"

"Good-day sir"

~*~

"Buffy!" Buffy's mum, Joyce pulled the covers off Buffy's head "Can you drop dawn off at school for me today? I'm running late at the gallery"

"Do I have to?" Buffy rolled lazily in bed

"Please" Joyce pleaded, "I'll buy you a Twinkie"

"A Twinkie?" Dawn appeared in the doorframe of Buffy's room, "That's all my safety is worth?"

"Daylight, Dawnie" Buffy reminded her, "No Vamps"

"Yeah" Dawn protested "But some big, horned demons don't mind sunlight"

"Humph" Buffy sighed, defeated, and threw off the bed covers, "You owe me a Twinkie" she glared at her mum.

Angel watched as the blonde, Buffy waved a dark haired girl goodbye. Her sister? Cousin? Daughter? Hopefully not the latter, because as he watched her, he decided she was pretty cute.

Dressed in a pair of jeans, and a sleeveless top with a bunny on, her blonde hair tied back, how could she not be? He loved blondes, always had. 

Plus with this girl, she wasn't dressed like a tart like his ex-girlfriend, Darla. 

_bad thoughts!_ he thought to himself, _you're meant to be watching her, not fantasying being with her_

Buffy looked into the darkness of the woods opposite Dawn's school, feeling as those she was being watched. She couldn't see anyone, so she tried to shrug the thought off. 

She eyed the woods suspiciously as she drove home.

~*~

_Rest field Cemetery. What a great way to spend the evening_ Buffy thought, eyes darting around, checking for signs of anything big and ugly. A twig snapped behind her, and she whirled around, stake at the ready.

_Oops! _he thought, _hey! why is she carrying a sharp stick?_

A large hand came down on his shoulder.

"What the-" he was cut off when a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Hey" Buffy was standing in front of him

_Damn. Covers blown_ he wasn't going to get a promotion now, unless he got out of her way, before she started to ask questions.

But, at the moment, she was focused on the thing behind him.

The thing with yellow eyes, a hideous face, and fangs!

It lunged for her, but she blocked its attack.

_Wow, she's an amazing fighter_ Angel stared at her, _But what is that thing?_

She kicked it, and it fell to the ground, but started to get back up again. This time it went for Angel, but Buffy pulled him back. She glanced at Angel as she did so. _Hmmmm, cute_ she thought.

He had chocolate brown, soulful eyes, with spiky hair. _I should definitely talk to him after _she smiled.__

But there was no time to think about that now. She tossed the vampire to the ground once more, and put the stake into its heart.

The vampire turned to dust.

_Aren't people supposed to bleed, when there're stabbed…or staked…_ he looked at the dust, as Buffy brushed it off her knees. _But I need to go now, I haven't got enough information yet. I need to watch her some more_

"Are you OK?" Buffy turned around, "Hey! Where'd you go?"

The cute guy was gone.

Damn.

He might've needed her to kiss something better.

In her dreams-he was probably married.

It would be just her luck.

~*~

Angel sat on his bed in his en-suite hotel room.

Had he really seen a man turn to dust? He was confused. But then, what he saw didn't look like a man. It looked like a monster.

He took a swig of whiskey, wondering what it would be like for Buffy to kiss him. Sure, she had just killed a…thing, but she had saved his butt. And he liked his butt, he was quite proud of it really. 

He knew he shouldn't be contemplating this, but what the heck? What Giles didn't know couldn't harm him. 

Maybe he would make himself known to Buffy after all….

~*~

Buffy fell asleep, and dreamed of the man she had saved.

She had only looked at him briefly, but what she had seen made her heart beat faster than normal.

_How can I be in love with a guy I don't know?_ she wondered. _I doubt I'll even see him again. I hope I do though…_  
She lay back in bed, and dreamed of Angel.

~*~

(AN: Buffy and Dawn are in a supermarket)

"Twinkies, lovely lovely, Twinkies" she hummed, "Full of chocolate and cream...Twinkies, lovely lovely, Twinkies...your the nicest things I've ever seen"

"Why are you so happy today?" Dawn teased, "Have you met a boy?"

"No!" Buffy scoffed, trying to act innocent

"Then how come I haven't seen you like this since Riley?" Dawn asked, hand on hips

"Shut up!" Buffy said, trying to act serious.

Dawn did so, giggling all the way.

Angel smiled. Could I be the boy she so obviously has met? He hoped he was. But she had hardly seen him, but...you never know. He could dream. 

But what if he was? What if she liked him, and all he was doing was standing watching her. Because of your job he reminded himself.

He sighed. Scratch work.

"Um...excuse me?" He walked up to her.

Buffy's breath caught in her throat. 

It's him!

"Yes?" she asked

"Last night...I was so shocked...I never thanked you. So I am. I mean, thanking you" he stumbled a little, trying to be cool.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I'm going to look at clothes", and she walked off.

"That's Dawn. My sister. I'm Buffy...Buffy Summers" 

"I kn...I'm Angel" he told her, almost saying 'I know'.

"Are you OK?" she asked, "After last night"

"Yeah" he frowned, "What was that thing?"

What should I tell him?

"Are you um....sure....you want to know?"

"Yeah"

So she told him.

~*~

He stared at his glass.

And stared some more.

Vampires were real?

And Buffy was a vampire slayer?

What was he supposed to tell Giles?

This was just so typical, life was great, and then KABOOM! it shattered before him. He was going to lose his job, or at least get a demotion.

Life sucked.

Maybe he should just find a vampire and let it kill him.

On the other hand, maybe it didn't suck.

What with a certain Buffy Summers around...

~*~

There she was. Stake in hand, her body tense, ready to strike at anything at any second. 

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she turned around, smiling, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I could....y'know...help"

She raised an eyebrow, "Help? Slaying?"

"Yeah"

She smiled, "Well, I'm kinda done for the night"

"Oh" his face fell.

"But..." she smiled shyly, "Maybe we could...I dunno...hang out?"

"Great" he grinned.

The evening had been great. They had talked, and they had gotten along fine. They had had a couple of drinks, but now *sigh* she said she should be getting back to Dawn.

"Should I drive you home?" he asked, pointing at his black mustang.

"Yeah" she smiled

As they stopped at some traffic lights, Angel leaned over to reach for something in his dash board. 

"Sorry" he smiled, apologetically, "I need to check for messages on my phone from my boss"

"Boss?" she said, a little jealous. _Please don't let it be a woman_

"Yeah" he replied, "Rupert Giles. I'm working on a case for _him_. I'm a cop"

_Good. A guy. But then-ewwwww...two guys. God I hope not_.

"Don't worry" he told her, "I won't tell him about meeting a slayer"

She grinned.

As he took his phone out the compartment, his arm brushed hers. As their eyes met, their lips began to meet too. As their kiss grew more passionate, they heard the sound of horns hooting.

"Oops. Green", Angel said

"So....do you live on your own?" Buffy asked

"Yeah" he replied

"Then...why don't we go to your place?"

"I thought you had to get home"

"Well" Buffy smiled, "Maybe I...fell asleep"

He grinned, "Fell asleep?"

She shrugged, "It happens …y'know..never"

He grinned some more. "First time for everything, huh?"

"Yeah! Damn Right!"

He smiled, and drove her to his hotel room.

~*~

  He opened the door to his room, hoping he hadn't left any underwear lying around. The room seemed clear, so he stepped out the doorframe to let her in. 

"Where are you from normally?" she asked

"LA, I'm down here for my case"

"Can I help?"

He should tell her. He had too, if she found another way…she would probably never forgive him. But seeing her standing there, all he wanted to do was hold her.

"Let's not talk about work" he said, pulling her into an embrace, "I can think of much better things to do"

He kissed her, and she murmured, "Bedroom…"

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah" she sighed, as he kissed her again, and pulled her away from the Kitchen/Lounge room and towards the bedroom.

~*~

"Is Buffy back yet?" Joyce asked Dawn, for what seemed like the one hundredth time. 

"No, mom" Dawn replied, "I'm sure she's fine. She's probably with Angel"

"Who's he?" Joyce asked sharply

"Oh, some guy she saved. I think she liked him. He looked older than her…probably about 5 years older?"

"I hope she knows what she's doing" Joyce said, absentmindedly playing with the sleeve of her jumper.

"Please, mom, it's not as if she hasn't done it before. She and Riley screwed every night"

"DAWN!" 

"Sorry, mom" Dawn said, a smile playing at her lips.

~*~

"No…Yes…Uh-huh, I will…I'm sure she's fine…Yeah, bye Mrs. Summers"

Xander hung up the phone.

"That was Joyce" he informed Anya, Willow and Tara, who were all seated around a table in his apartment. "Buffy's missing, she hasn't come back from Patrol"

"I'm sure she's fine" Anya said, "Why do you worry about her so much? She's always worried about her. You'd never worry about me" She sniffed

"Sure I would, Ahn"

"Should we…g..go..look f..f…for her?" Tara stammered

"Maybe she was attacked by bunnies" Anya offered

"Or killer Tadpoles" Willow said

Xander rolled his eyes, "You gals have the worst fears"

~*~

A loud bang awoke Spike from his peaceful slumber.

"Spike…SPIKE! You there?" 

Spike got up groggily and opened the door.

"Bloody hell! Can't a guy get any peace around here?"

"You're not a guy" the annoying jerk, Xander told him

" Piss off" Spike began to shut the door in his face

"Buffy's missing!" Willow said

"Why didn't you say?" Spike opened the door, and reached for his jacket, "Let's go!"

~*~

(A/N…#lalalala# means flashback)

Buffy rolled happily over in Angel's bed. She drew the covers over her head, and snuggled up to where Angel had lain.

It was empty.

"Angel?" she called

"I'm making breakfast" he called back.

She cosied back into the bed, and was starting to drift back to sleep when Angel's alarm clock went off.

"Eek!" she said, startled, and reached to turn it off. She accidentally knocked a peace of paper off on the way, and bent down to pick it up. She stared at in horror. Her picture was attached to it, and her life history was on the sheet. 

#"I'm down here for my case#

Her stomach tightened, and she blinked to get rid of the tears from her eyes.

She was the case.

She picked up her clothes and hurriedly put them on. 

She stormed into the Kitchen where Angel was making Pancakes.

"Hey" he turned around, a smile on his face. The smile faded seeing the expression on her face, "What's wrong?"

"This" she hissed, waving the file in front of his face, "This is what's wrong"

"Oh God…Buffy I…"

"Save your excuses, I don't want to know-and I never, ever want to see you again, so get the hell out of Sunnydale and go back to LA"

She walked out her hotel room, tears running down her face.

~*~

Angel knocked on Giles's door

A grunt came from inside the office, and Angel walked in to find Giles sprawled out on the floor, whiskey in hand.

"Mr. Giles! Are you OK?"

"O'Connell!" he slurred, "Back already?"

"Sir…" Angel began, but Giles took another swig of the whiskey before telling him how his wife, Jenny, had left him for another man.

"One that doesn't drink" he said. Giles pointed the glass at Angel, "Tell me, do I drink?"

Angel smirked slightly, "If you'll excuse my bluntness sir but…you're drinking right now"

Giles snorted, "Ah, yes. And I think I've had a tad too much," he sighed, "Well! I'll have to stop then won't I?" he tried to stand, but failed, "If you ever love someone enough O' Connell, you'll do anything for them. And I'm telling you now, I'll do anything to get my Jenny back!"

#"If you love someone…"

  "Love…"

  "You'll do anything for them…"

  "I'll do anything to get my Jenny back…"

  "Maybe I fell asleep…"

  "Maybe I fell…"

  "In love"#

"I love her" Angel whispered

"You! You're the man Jenny ran off with!"

"What…?"

"You said you loved her!"

"Not Jenny…Buffy"

"Your case?"

"Yes"

"You're fired"

Angel sighed, "I thought I might be. Good bye Mr. Giles. Good luck with Jenny"

~*~

She was sitting on top of a grave, studying for a test, waiting for a vampire to rise.

"Buffy" her head snapped up, recognising his voice immediately.

"Go away" she murmured

"No…I…can't. I love you"

She laughed bitterly. "No, you love your job. Screwing me was just a fun past-time"

"That's not true"

"Prove it" she spun around to face him

"I lost my job, if it makes you feel better"

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm not supposed to fall in love with my cases. Gets you off track…you're meant to stay firmly focused, otherwise mistakes are made."

"You love me? Really?"

"Always" he whispered

"I love you too" she nervously bit her lip. "It's scary…I've never been in love before. Not really love anyway"

"I know" he said, "I know exactly what you mean. But this kinda love…it's forever"

"Yeah" she said, before kissing him.

"I was thinking…maybe we could start a Private Investigators…dealing with the supernatural?" 

"We?"

"Yeah…you and me. If you want."

"Of course!" she squealed happily, before kissing him again…"Just don't fall in love with any more cases!"

"I promise I'll keep my eye on the job from now on" he grinned, before pulling her towards a crypt.

~*~

The Bank manager crawled his way out his grave. He could smell blood…fresh and alive. He made his way towards the smell. 

It was coming from a crypt.

~*~

"AGAIN?" Xander yelled, "Sorry…yeah, I will…well, she was last time…I dunno…Bye"

Anya raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"Buffy is missing again"

"Oh, she's probably having sex with that policeman again" Anya stated, "I love men in uniform" she added dreamily.

"AHN!"

"Sorry, sorry" she rolled her eyes. 

~*~

The vampire went towards the crypt. He heard a low moan, and then a giggle. He rolled its eyes. There were probably more humans around somewhere. He might as well leave them to it.

"Love!" he muttered.

The End

Do ya like? It's my first Fanfiction (kinda). Please be kind, I know it kinda sucked…:p


End file.
